The primary aim of this project is to assess and evaluate Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related neurodegenerative disorders in an elderly population. Subjects are drawn from a regionally and ethnically diverse population, with a specific emphasis on those residing in northern Manhattan. The Core will (1) emphasize the development of reporting and screening techniques which are culture-fair and culture-free; (2) perform clinical evaluations, including memory testing and review of history and lab studies, with social services available as needed; and (3) study prevalence, incidence, prognostic features and outcomes of dementia. Longitudinal follow-up will be encouraged on the average of every 6-12 months. The Clinical Core serves as a referral source for therapeutic trials within the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Studies Unit.